New Breed of Pokemon
by Water Child
Summary: New Fic. More chapters coming soon.


Title: New Breed.  
Auther: Water Child.  
  
AN: This is my first Pokemon fic, so I hope you like it. Please review me if you have any questions, suggestions, or even a flame. I'd like to hear them! ^-^!  
  
  
  
  
Narrator: Another bright and sunny day greets the trio on there journey.  
"Lovely day" comments Misty as they strole along the path.  
"You said it!" added Ash as he stretched up towards the sky as he walked.  
"Pi?" Pikachu's attention was diverted to the forest that grew right besinde the path.  
"What's the matter Pikachu?" Ash asked as he looked at his friend.  
"Pikachu!" it chirped as it jumped down off Ash's shoulder and looked into the forest, "Pika!" he motioned for Ash and the others to follow. Ash began to follow as Pikachu dashed into the bushes.  
"Pikachu, what are you doing?" Ash complained as he push braches aside.  
"pi..!" Pikachu hushed as they neared open part of the forest. Ash and the othres peared through the bushes.  
"CAAAANNNNTTTAAA!" A strange noise came. They saw a small, black, horse type pokemon. It had a reptile type tail with smallish horns pertruding from it's head. Large, blue eyes allong with it's small tuft of violet hair for a fringe made it look very cute.It looked injured. Thats probably why it was crying out.  
"A Pokemon" Ash commented as he lifted his Pokedex to find out what sort it was.  
"Cantagon, The Poison/Psychic type Pokemon." Dexter commented, "This Pokemon is known for its beuty and it's anti-socialness for Humans. Be very causious around this pokemon as it has a tendensy to attack trainers and thier pokemon for no reason."  
"Sounds dangerous" stated Misty as she looked at the injured pokemon. Ash had a good look at it.  
"It's only a baby" he stated as he got up and headed over to it.  
"Ash!" Misty called as she got up also but was stopped by Tracy,  
"No, you'll get hurt too" he stated. Misty nodded and sat back down to watch.  
Ash aproached the wailing Pokemon very cautiously.  
"Nice Cantagon" he commented as he got beside it. It suddenly stopped wailing and looked directly at him. It's beutiful, big blue eyes focusing on his deep brown. It's eye's were filled with tears. It slightly wined at him. He looked over it to see what was wrong. He noticed it's foot was caught in a trap.  
"How'd you get yourself into this" he commented as he reached for it. Suddenly, the cantagon quickly pulled it's leg and nearly kicked Ash head on. It began to wail again.  
"There, there" he resured it. He quickly grabbed the trap and forced it open. Ash was suddenly thanked by a tremendous scull-bash attack to the body. It sent him into a nearby tree.  
"Pika-Pi!!" Pikachu yelled as it ran out to it's trainer. Ash shook his head and looked up. He found that it wasn't the little one that hit him. But a much bigger, slightly different looking one. It's horns were fully developed and stretched right back, nearly to it's tail. It's tail now had four huge spikes on the end. Sharp, dears hooves dug at the ground allong with ferosious snorts from it's mean looking face. Ash looked up and was met by narrow, blood red eyes that didn't look very friendly. This one also had a scar over it's right eye. He figeted in his pocket and pulled out his pokedex again.  
"Stegahorse. The Poison/Psycic type Pokemon. Stegahorse is the evolved form of Cantagon. Stegahorse is a very agresive pokemon and is impossible to catch/train by a novice trainer. This Pokemon is best left alone." Dexter stated.  
"Doesn't sound good" Ash stated as he noticed that this Stegahorse wasn't just there to look pretty.  
"STTTEEEGGAAA!!" It wailed in a deep gruff voice as it charged at Ash.  
"AHH!" Ash sceamed as he grabbed Pikachu and held him close. He waited, but nothing happened. He looked up to find a larger Cantagon standing directly infront of him. Blocking the attack from the Stegahorse. This Cantagon had large voilet eyes, like the one from Ash's pokedex. The stegahorse growled.  
"OO, looks like the twirp is in a little trouble" commented Meowth from the bushes.  
"What do you mean?" asked James as he looked also.  
"This is our chance!" stated Jessie.  
"No, those 2 strange pokemon are argueing" stated Meowth.  
"Then translate!" snapped Jessie.  
"Well, That larger Cantagon is sayin' dat the Stegahorse can't attack the twirp because he saved It's babie's life" Meowth stated.  
"Well, that one must be it's mother" stated James.  
"Yeh, but the Stegahorse is sayin' dat any human that comes in the forest has to be delt wif or dey'll all start to turn up and catch dem" Meowth finished as he listened to more.  
"Good point" added James.  
"So whats going to happen?" asked Jessie,  
"We'll just have to wait and see" stated Meowth.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
I hope you like the sound of the pokemon breed i thought up! more importantly, I hope you like my story. Next chapter coming soon if I get enough reviews. 


End file.
